a Collection of Mary-Sue Stories
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Old, and weird, but you can read if you really, really want for some reason. (Though it was supposed to be weird, so...) The only thing good about this fanfic is the cover, which is not by me.
1. Cats of Rainbowclan (and Evilclan)

**Okay, I was bored. I decided to create an allegiances.**

 **For all the people looking at the reviews, since I did this last, the "commented on chapter whatever" thing might be a little messed up.**

* * *

Rainbowclan-

Leader:

Clanstar (Rainbow colored with a golden-silver tipped tail)

Deputy:

Glitterpuff (Bright neon pink she-cat with sparkly purple eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Diamondjoy (Bright blue she-cat with diamond blue, crystal clear eyes)

No apprentices yet

Senier Warriors:

Discoplate (Flashy white tom with flashy smile and flashy rainbow eyes)

TaylorSwiftclaw (No offense towards Taylor intended)

Dancefloor (Checkered rainbow colored tom with disco eyeballs)

Warriors:

Weirdlaugh (Crazy, catmint-overloaded purple she-cat. Wait, that sounds like Starkit.)

Galaxysun (Deep midnight blue tom with blazing molting orange eyes. Heh heh?)

Universestudio (Black and purple she-cat with silver eyes and stars in her pelt)

Rainbowclancat (Rainbow-colored she-cat with a picture of a cat forever tattooed on her side)

Princecharming (Dark brown and golden tom that somehow looks like a Twoleg)

Goldilockskitty (Golden, silver, golden, rainbow, and golden she-cat)

Doorhinge (Ugly brown tom with ugly forest green eyes. Green? Boring!)

Namedcat (Cat with a very lazy mother who hates coming up with names)

The apprentices:

Fatpaw (Really, really fat ginger tom with molting rainbow eyes)

Threelittlepigspaw (Light pink she-cat with a stubby tail and paws and everything. Has three heads.)

Somethingpaw (Exactly what the name suggests. Is nothing but an imaginary friend of Fatpaw.)

Queens and Kits:

Starsunmoon (Star-colored, Sun-colored and Moon-colored cat with Gorgeouskit, Mudkit and Brownkit)

Gorgeouskit (Pure white she-cat with a golden-tipped tail and shining silver chest)

Mudkit and Brownkit: (Disgusting brown colored toms with colorless eyes)

Elders:

Oldkittycat (Old looking tom that looked old the moment he was born)

Evilclan-

Leader:

Evilstar (Evil tom with an evil-looking pelt and evil-looking red eyes)

Deputy:

Badevil (Black tom that is indeed very bad and very evil)

Medicine Cat:

What do you mean? Evilclan needs no medicine cat! Or a medicine cat apprentice either.

Senior Warriors:

Evilblood (Blood-colored and black tom with dark amber eyes)

Badblood (Weird looking black tom that no one talks about because of his name)

Evilishcat (Evilstar's kit, a really really really dark gray she-cat)

Warriors:

Bloodclaw (Dark red tom with red and yellow eyes and claws of pure steel)

Forestleaf (Weird tom, brother of Badblood and teased because he is the only one with a normal name)

Clawgleam (Black and silver she-cat with mysterious claw marks all along the body)

Evilclaws (Midnight black tom with claws that have the ability to kill anyone within touch. Exceptions apply for Mary-Sues.)

Evilgleam (Dark brown tom that tried to be evil but is really good inside)

Gleamclaw (Twin sister of Clawgleam. Has reverse claw marks, whatever that means.)

Badclaws (Dark brown and black tom with claws that each have a mind of their own)

Bloodgleam (Just another evil black cat out of all the evil black cats in Evilclan)

The apprentices:

Evilpaw (Kind of evil she-cat that is kind of not-evil)

Bloodpaw (Tiny tom that complains about his name because he thinks it's scary)

Clawpaw (Grumpy she-cat that thinks Clawpaw is too overused and not "trendy")

Queens and Kits:

MateofEvilstar (Pretty storm black she-cat that was destined to become Evilstar's mate, has three kits due in one moon)

Elders:

They kill all the retired cats immediately. Because they're evil.

Prisoners:

Cutekit (Cute pink and purple and golden she-cat that was originally part of Rainbowclan)

Ugly (Ginger colored tom that was indeed very ugly)

Leaf (Neon green and brown loner, abused because she was neon green. Neon color is a sign of insanity, which is kind of true.)


	2. Clanstar and Starsunmoon, Oh My

**Before we start, I would like to state a couple of things:**

 **1\. I do not actually write as bad as this. This is just to show you how Mary Sues are.**

 **2\. There are several kinds of Mary-Sue stories. Some of them will surprise you.**

 **3\. There should be only two things, but I don't like the number two and now I've added one more. Power of three! (Get it? Never mind.)**

The First Kind: Number One: The Perfect Character (What People Think of When They Hear "Mary Sue", But is Actually NOT That Common)

Gorgeouskit peeked out from the entrance with her huge, sparkling violet eyes. She flicked her golden-tipped tail and waited patiently as her mother stroked her beautiful white fur, followed with a lick to her dazzling silver paws. "Can I go outside, mama?"

"Of course, dear. Why would I say no?"

Mudkit groaned. "But... what about us?" He pointed towards his littermate, Brownkit, an pathetic-looking tom with drooping brown fur and almost colorless lens. "Please?"

"No," The mother, Starsunmoon, who was allowed to have a second suffix because the leader loved her, said. "There will be no exceptions. After all, my beautiful daughter here is the child of the one and none other, Clanstar, leader of Rainbowclan. **(Yeah, really. Clanstar. Yes, I do have to make these names ridiculous. It's an exaggerated version of what a real Mary-Sue story would be like, but might as well get some laughs out of this.)** What other reason can you think of?"

No one answered, and so Starsunmoon beamed in pride and nudged Gorgeouskit out the entrance. "Go on, my dear. Go explore to your heart's content."

Gorgeouskit squealed in happiness and raced out to the camp clearing. Clanstar bowed his head when she came running forward and stepped out of her path, turning around for the medicine cat den. Diamondjoy **(I did that name because it reminded me of Almond Joy or something like that, not that I like it.)** was waiting for him. "Greetings."

She did a quick nod. "Clanstar. I had a dream last night."

Clanstar gasped in astonishment. "What is it about?"

Diamondjoy opened her mouth. "Last night, our last medicine cat, Emeraldhope, came to me. We were in a dark forest deep in Evilclan land, and we saw Dark Forest cats training them and sharing tongues with them. She said: Only the bright, dazzling eye-blinding beautiful light of the gorgeous white cat with a golden-tipped tail and shining silver chest that is not a Mary-Sue even though I am only saying that part because Stormshadow3 came to me in human form with her usual Californian method of dressing, even though I have no idea what California is or even what dressing means, and put a gun, even though I have no idea what a gun is to my throat while torturing me on a rack, which she told me was a medieval torture device even though I have, again, no idea what 'medieval' means, and also threatened to kill me again. That, and only the strange cat we were just talking about can abolish Evilclan's evil threats and bring peace to all." Diamondjoy gulped for breath. "That was what the Starclan cat said."

She almost immediately collapsed and fainted from breath shortage.

Clanstar gulped. "Um, sure..." He straightened up. "But... the prophecy. Let me think about it again." He closed his eyes and began concentrating. _Only the bright, dazzling eye-blinding beautiful light of the gorgeous white cat with a golden-tipped tail and shining silver chest that is not a Mary-Sue even though I am only saying that part because Stormshadow3 came to me in human form with her usual Californian method of dressing, even though I have no idea what California is or even what dressing means, and put a gun, even though I have no idea what a gun is to my throat while torturing me on a rack, which she told me was a medieval torture device even though I have, again, no idea what 'medieval' means, and also threatened to kill me again. That, and only the strange cat we were just talking about can abolish Evilclan's evil threats and bring peace to all._ Clanstar opened his eyes and silently thanked Starclan for having the idea of thinking about the prophecy, instead of saying it all aloud, because then he'll also collapse. "Yes, that was the prophecy. But who could it be? It could be anyone. In the whole world." He had a faraway look in his eye. "There is only one cat in our clan that fits that description, but I know it's not her, however perfect and flawless she is, and however obvious the prophecy is, despite its length. No, it cannot be Gorgeouskit. That would be too easy." Clanstar sat down quietly.

 _Starclan, give me an answer,_ he silently prayed. _Please?_

At first it seemed like there would be no answer, but then, out of the blue, someone seemed to gasp in his mind. Clanstar's heart leaped. There would be an answer!

"Clanstar..." The words echoed around in his brain, which sounds gross, but whatever. "I wish that I can tell you, but unfortunately I cannot, because part of the oath I had to take in order for Stormshadow3 to agree to not lock me in a room and set a pack of dogs in there was to not tell you what the prophecy means. She said it was because it was an important part of something called "a fanfiction." I don't know, but I'm sorry. Have a nice day." With that, the Starclan cat Emeraldhope vanished, leaving Clanstar confused and desperate.

 **That's the first part of this story, and I will be adding more as time goes on. It was really fun writing this. Bye, and see you next time.**


	3. Flying Badgers are Da Best

**Oh, man. Here we go again. Here, we continue with the eventful (Cough, cough!) life of Gorgeouskit as she travels through life and learns about... oh, uh huh. Courage and friendship and this other thing. That's it.**

* * *

Gorgeouskit ran out of the camp entrance, with all the apprentices and warriors waving at her as she left. She beamed at them. Life was great so far for the few minutes that she was born!

Suddenly, a giant random nest of badgers appeared out of nowhere! Then the badgers leaped into the middle of the camp clearing! Then they attacked! Everyone was scared out of their minds! But then...

SUDDEN TURN OF EVENTS!

Gorgeouskit, with her super ninja reflexes, sent five of them flying to Canada (not that she knows what Canada is!) with a single flick of her paws. Another bunch tried to attack her from behind, but got kicked in exactly eight-point-three-five times before getting bashed all the way to Yellowstone, where Stormshadow3 was conveniently going to go for vacation and landed right on the roof of the car of her family while they were trying to find a parking spot. It was not pretty.

Stormshadow3: (Yawns) When are we gonna- OHMYGOODNESSAFLYINGAAAGGGHHH!

Badgers: (Crashes right through the roof and lands right in Stormshadow3's mom's lap)

Stormshadow3: Um, mom? There's...

Stormshadow3's Mom: (Screams and opens window, tossing the dead badgers out one by one)

* * *

The nest of badgers that were still left retreated and ran for their mommies.

Oh, wait. They didn't have any mommies. Gorgeouskit killed them all.

My bad. Let's change it up a bit: The nest of badgers that were still left retreated and ran for their daddies.

There. That's better.

Wait. Never mind. Their daddies weren't there either. They were the group of badgers who died while flying halfway across the country and landed on Stormshadow3's car. They were currently being stuffed into garbage bags while Stormshadow3's family was getting fined for throwing badgers out the window (which landed on quite a few cars, including one belonging to the police.)

Fine. Let's just say that the ones still left ran. Just ran away. How about that? And don't even get me started on their sisters or brothers. Most of them got decapitated while soaring through the atmosphere and got hit by asteroids. The lucky ones managed to live a few seconds longer so they could have some other poor family in Canada get in trouble with the authorities.

No problems? All right, then. Let's just get back to the story.

Gorgeouskit stood alone in the middle, not even a slight scratch on her or anything, while the senior warriors were all bunched up in a corner in the Dirtplace (Badgers have a very sensitive sense of smell), and the rest were just silent. Finally, Clanstar cleared his throat.

"Today! We have a new warrior!" He looked at Gorgeouskit proudly. "From now on, she is to be respected as a senior warrior! Gorgeouskit! Today... You shall be no longer known as Gorgeouskit, but Gorgeousrainbow! Starclan honors your rainbowness and colorfulness and beauty and gorgeousness and bravery and loyalty and Gorgeousrainbowness! OH, YEAH!"

Everyone bowed down before Gorgeouskit, except for Mudkit and Brownkit, who just snorted. "A warrior on the first day? You're kidding me."

Clanstar's expression turned to that of a rising storm. (Ooh, that sounds cool. Maybe of a tornado? Wait. Rising tornado? Never mind.) "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Mudkit swallowed. "Oh, um, nothing."

"YOU BOTH ARE EXILED!" Clanstar's voice boomed. "If I ever see you two again, I will slaaauuuggghhhter you myself You understand?"

Brownkit whimpered, and they both padded out of the clan without a word.

Gorgeousrainbow cocked her head. "Have a nice day, you two!"


	4. The Quest For Eyebrows

**Alright. We're here. Let's get going!**

* * *

Gorgeousrainbow hopped out of Rainbowclan camp happily and watched as the dejected shapes of Mudkit and Brownkit disappeared over the horizon. She began running along, while magical fairies and elves and stuff followed her everywhere, asking for autographs, not that she knows how to write or even what an autograph is!

Wait. That's kind of creepy. Never mind.

Soon, she could see the border between the two clans and the evil Evilclan territory: the evil-looking trees and evil-looking plants and evil-looking clouds. Even the side of the sun that was facing Evilclan looked more evil than usual. Meanwhile, in Evilclan land:

* * *

Evilstar: Ha ha! Our evil plan for Evilclan is complete!

Random Evilclan Cat Named Sinisterblood: YA! Let's go kick those Rainbowclan fools into the underworld!

Badevil (Evilclan deputy): You've been watching too many movies lately, Sinisterblood.

Sinisterblood: No I don't! The underworld is real! HADES! I COMMAND YOU TO NOT DO ANYTHING!

Badevil: (Chuckles nervously) Anyways, let's go send out a random patrol to patrol the border because a random gorgeous Rainbowclan she-cat might be sitting there while Stormshadow3 finishes the rest of what I'm saying!

Evilstar: Why do you talk so slow?

Badevil: I don't know! Maybe it's because Stormshadow3 types too slowly!

* * *

Gorgeousrainbow was so bored (even though it's been three minutes) she was almost on the verge of sleeping, when suddenly a group of ten Evilclan cats, all black cats (nothing against black cats, I love them) appeared out of nowhere.

"Halt! I command you to get kicked into the underworld... I mean, get out of our sight!" One of them barked.

Gorgeousrainbow flicked her tail. "You know I could abolish you all with the raise of an eyesbrow, right?"

"But you don't have any eyebrows, do you?"

Gorgeousrainbow gulped. "Oh. Crap."

The Evilclan cats attacked all at once, and then...

Part of her fur raised and became feathers, which became wings, which lifted her into air just as she was about to get shredded, even though her mad fighting skills could kill them all (because she's extremely stupid), and flew... to the stars...

Cue the dramatic music...

"I'm gonna get eyebrows and then show you all!" Gorgeousrainbow shrieked. "No, wait. Part of my fur became feathers! Now I'm bald in my flanks! NOOO! I'm gonna ask Starclan to get me new white fur, too!"

She began soaring through the stratosphere.

* * *

It took quite a long to reach Starclan, even with her super-fast wings that spew out pieces of flowers and played classical music.

"AAAGGGHHH!" She screamed.

Then she landed on puff of clouds.

No one seemed to be by her, so she yowled again. "I need eyebrows! Hello?"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed behind her, and Gorgeousrainbow spun around. "Emeraldhope?"

The bright neon green she-cat nodded. "Yes. It is me."

Gorgeousrainbow gasped. "Did you hear my request?"


	5. Neon Rainbows Will Take Over the World

**More chapters from Gorgeousrainbow's... uh, gorgeous life.**

* * *

As soon as Gorgeourainbow stood before Emeraldhope, she meowed, "Where can I get my eyebrows?"

Emeraldhope's eyes were filled with wisdom. "Follow in the direction of the sun to get to the strange faraway land known as San Francisco, where Stormshadow3 and her family hides in their home from any further badger attacks. (I actually do live in a town near San Francisco.) She will tell you what to do! Have faith!" With that, she disappeared in a shower of purple moths and pink butterflies.

"Wait! I don't get it!" Gorgeousrainbow cried out in confusion, even though for once the Starclan cats gave a straight answer, but she's just cliche like that, so what did you expect? Of course, there was no answer, and poor Gorgeousrainbow was forced to travel alone once again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Stormshadow3's POV

I was on my iPad on FanFiction, finishing up a beta-reading request, still reeling from the badger attack yesterday, when my dad screamed downstairs.

"IT'S A RAINBOW! A rainbow! Look!"

I rolled my eyes. For some reason my dad just loved rainbows like crazy. He once dragged us all the way on foot for several miles to see a freaking double-rainbow. (He really is like that.) Fine... I glanced out the window and screamed myself.

The sky was filled with rainbows. Not just normal rainbows, but they were all bright and neon, making me cringe. And the sky was so thick with them, rainbows were all I could see. People were screaming in the streets, I was screaming, the police was starting to move in, and my dad was still downstairs, shrieking, "OHMYGODSOMANYRAINBOWS!" Plus, my mom was taking a shower, when the power suddenly went out, and she joined in on the scream festival. "I CAN'T SEE A THING! AAAGGGHHH!"

Meanwhile...

Back to Gorgeourainbow!

A flurry of neon rainbows flew behind her as Gorgeousrainbow calmly terrorized the streets from Starclan to Las Vegas to finally San Francisco. Hmm...

Suddenly, she spotted Stormshadow3. The Stormshadow3, screaming "GETMEOUTAHERE!" as she joined the stampede of screeching, panicked people. Gorgeourainbow began speeding towards her. "Stormshadow3!"

She stopped. "Don't call me that. Just call me Emma." (That's my name!)

Gorgeourainbow's eyes were wide. "Okay, Emma, can I have some eyebrows?"

"What is this? Stalker! No one needs to tell me I have beautiful eyebrows." Emma turned, and saw Gorgeousrainbow for the first time. "Oh, crud."

Gorgeousrainbow's beautiful white wings spread for half a mile in either direction, and they all changed color. The sky was filled with rainbows and colors. Emma's eyes widened. "Heavens! Save me from this filthy cat!" She turned and ran.

"Wait!"

Gorgeourainbow turned to follow Emma, leaving the world much more colorful than it had been originally.


	6. The Fighting of the Ugly Eyebrows

**I'm updating all the time now! It's so fun. It makes me laugh when I write the fun parts, and then I just walk around the room for five minutes, laughing. It's a good feeling.**

* * *

Stormshadow3's POV:

I turned the corner on Maple Street, ducked inside an abandoned church, and continued running towards a graveyard. I didn't even know where I was going, I just needed to lose that rainbow cat from hell.

"Wait! Stop! I need to talk to you!"

I turned. "Get outta my way, Rainbowcat. Ow!" Claws raked my bare shoulders, and I flinched. "Okay, geez, I'll call you Gorgeousrainbow."

Another set of claws scored down my neck. "No! I don't like that name! It's **_GORGEOUSRAINBOW_** ** _._** "

"Okay, Gorgeousrainbow! I mean, _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ _ **.**_ " Ugh. Italics, bold, and underline? And all caps?

* * *

Back... to Gorgeousrainbow!

Ow! Jesus, that hurt. Um, I mean _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ _ **.**_

Yeah, that's it.

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ continued bouncing. "Great! You got my name right! Now gimme your eyebrow secrets!"

Stormshadow3 shivered. "Um... grow 'em?"

"I can't! I'm a sparkling white cat with neon slash rainbow wings that stretch for a mile! Genetics!"

Stormshadow3 frowned. "When did you learn science? And anyways, since you're a cat, how are you able to talk to me anyways?"

"Just do it! Wait, what are you doing!"

Stormshadow3 had grabbed _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW'S**_ claws and was now rubbing them constantly against her jet black hair. In a few moments a few strands of what looked like really thin pieces of eyebrows fell into her hands. Licking them ferociously for a few seconds, she then stuck them on to _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW'S**_ forehead. "There you go! Eyebrows!"

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ squealed with delight and flew off into... the night sky... (that she had made neon rainbow), while Stormshadow3 glanced back at the still stampeding crowd and joined in once more.

The scream festival lasted through the night.

* * *

"Ha ha! Fools! I will now destroy you all!" _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ shouted.

The Evilclan cats didn't move.

"Hello?"

The cat's expressions were forever frozen, their mouths opened in an "o" of horror. It took a few moments to realize that they had all somehow turned into stone.

"How did this happen?" She whined. "I wanted to kick them in their sensitive parts!"

"Do not fear, **_GORGEOUSRAINBOW._** With the power of your truly ugly-looking eyebrows, you now have the ability to turn anyone you see into stone"

She spun around. "Emeraldhope?"

"AAAGGGHHH! Why did you-"

And with that, the former medicine cat known as Emeraldhope perished forever. R.I.P. Emeraldhope. 1983-2016 Killed by the attack of the ugly eyebrows


	7. I Chose You, Glitterpuff!

**I update so often now... I'm gonna have to make a sequel to this soon. (If I haven't run out of ideas then.)**

* * *

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ ran into the camp entrance, taking off the eyebrows as she did so. (Thankfully.) "I'm back! With super-duper-sparkly-eyebrow powers!"

Everyone clapped with their forepaws all at once, which makes them look like they were doing some kind of praying ceremony, but whatever. Clanstar stepped into the open. "Welcome back, senior warrior. Or, in fact, not-senior-warrior."

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ gasped. "How did I get demoted?"

"Why, of course you didn't get demoted," Clanstar answered. "I will now make you deputy!"

She looked at him in wonder. "Wait, Glitterpuff died?"

"No, I just conveniently made her prisoner for a while," he meowed gleefully. "And to make sure that she doesn't unleash revenge on us, we will also probably kill her. By the most entertaining way possible." Clanstar's eyes took on a dangerous glint the way an evil baby smiles at you. "LET THE TRIALS OF GLITTERPUFF BEGIN!"

Yeah, I know she didn't really do anything, but we'll call it trials anyway.

* * *

Glitterpuff's POV

I squealed at they hauled me to my paws and dragged me over to where they had apparently made a little courtroom in the training hollow, with Clanstar at the front. I fluffed my neon pink fur. I wanted to look good for the execution. "Hello!" I squeaked cheerfully.

He grinned that evil smile. "Hello, hello. Today... we are going to watch the entertaining death of one. Actually, maybe two."

I began bouncing. "Ooh! Ooh! I love surprises! What is it?"

Clanstar began chuckling. "Oh, I have the best idea. Bring the other prisoner in!"

I cocked my head. The other prisoner?

Suddenly, a shadow loomed in front of us, and I could only stare as a tall, black-haired girl with a too-colorful T-shirt and blue jeans (not that I know what any of those are!) appeared, surrounded by about twenty-five cats with unsheathed claws. Stormshadow3. She was muttering, too, but most of them were highly unprintable swears.

"I shouldn't have started on the idea of _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ ," she mumbled. "I should have known it was too dangerous. The stories are writing themselves!"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Clanstar yowled. "This is going to be the best pokemon battle ever!"

"Wait, what?" Stormshadow3's eyes were wide. "How do you know about pokemon?"

"Just begin," Clanstar chided. "This is going to be so much fun!" He turned to me. "Glitterpuff! Use SCRATCH!"

I grinned. "Coming!"

* * *

Stormshadow3's POV

I watched with intensity as the pink cat padded over began examining me. I started to sweat. "Um... Hey, what are you doing?"

Glitterpuff smiled. "Just saying hi."

"Wait, you're- CRAP!" A set of unsheathed claws raked my face. Hard. I glared at her as a new crater formed in my cheeks. "Geez, thanks."

"Stormshadow3! Use... DUST!"

I stared at him. "What?"

"I SAID, DUST! JUST GO WITH IT!"

I sighed and grabbed a pile of sand nearby, approaching Glitterpuff very carefully. She watched me with horror in her eyes.

I threw the handful of sand into her eyes.

"Wha- JESUS! There's dirt in there! My gods..." She turned away.

Clanstar was still gloating. "GLITTERPUFF'S DEFENSE... FELL BY TWO! Keep it going!"


	8. Cat Meets Zombie

**Let's get going again! It's been a long time. (Even though it's been a single day.)**

* * *

"Use FUR TOSS!"

"Stormshadow3, use DUST!"

"This is the fifth time!"

"I don't care! Or, uh, use SAND!"

This went on for quite some time until I had a whole new collection of bruises, cuts everywhere, and generally made me very grumpy, but neither of us were anywhere close to dead. "Glitterpuff! Use KILL!"

I gulped. "She can do that?"

"Anything's possible. You just gotta let your imaginations soar..." Clanstar was chuckling really evilly now. "Do it!"

I began praying. Mom... dad... I'm sorry I was yelling in your face about neon rainbows the last time I will see you... Hope the vacation to Yellowstone was worth it... Hope the bear-spraying-camping things worked...

Wait. Bears?

I suddenly got an idea.

When Glitterpuff was about to land her first blow, I began choking like I couldn't breathe and lay down flat on my face. I groaned one last time, then held my breath.

There was silence in the arena.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner!" Clanstar yelped. "Hooray!"

"Actually, Clanstar, you shouldn't celebrate, because before the battle you bet all your fur and pelt and skin and flesh and bones that the girl will win," Diamondjoy interrupted.

Clanstar stopped. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"Yes, you did. This is the true story of what happened:

* * *

 _Clanstar: I bet all the red/orange/yellow/green/blue/purple/pink fur and my red/orange/yellow/green/blue/purple/pink pelt and my red/orange/yellow/green/blue/purple/pink skin and my red/orange/yellow/green/blue/purple/pink flesh and my /red/orange/yellow/green/blue/purple/pink bones that the Twoleg will win!_

 _Diamondjoy: Um..._

 _Clanstar: If she loses: You are free to pick every single thing I have off my body. I swear to Starclan! I don't care that this sentence I'm saying right now will probably be used against me when Glitterpuff wins!_

* * *

Clanstar swallowed. "Oh."

"Get the other prisoners!"

"We haven't fed them in years!"

"That's the point! They'll become so hungry that they'll eat you alive!"

Clanstar decided not to point out the fact that they would have been only bones by now if they weren't fed in whole years.

* * *

Later, down in the Rainbowclan Dungeon...

Clanstar shrieked as the cat zombies began walking slowly towards him. "Nooo! I didn't know zombies existed!"

Chomp.

THE FOLLOWING IS MA RATED FICTION AND WOULD NOT SUIT WELL IN A T RATED STORY

The moral of this chapter? Don't make stupid bets. Especially if your own flesh is involved.

*licks lips*

What did you say? You said it was creepy? Well, I eat weird things everyday, especially since the person writing this (me!) is currently stuck down in an underground torture chamber (which apparently still has laptops and internet for me to use), so it's no wonder I'll develop some zombie habits.


	9. Fun Dares, Water Shortages, and Hunger

**Hopefully this will be entertaining.**

* * *

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ began bouncing excitedly. "Yay! Now I'm deputy! Let's go into battle against Evilclan!"

Meanwhile, Diamondjoy was carrying the remains of Clanstar up from the dungeon.

Wait, they ate everything. Never mind, she just walked up, then.

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW'S**_ eyes sparkled like billions of rainbows, each an atom wide, fitted together, which horrifying sight earned many innocent cats a trip to the medicine cat den. "Never mind, then! I'm leader now!" She looked up at the setting sun. "Let's go to the Moonstone now! It's gonna be so fun..." Her eyes had a dangerous gleam. "Tweet every single cat in the universe that wants to join me to join me! I want a whole parade of cats after me!"

* * *

All around the world, billions of cats all joined, as if hypnotized. They swam across the Pacific Ocean, jumped over volcanoes, walked until their paws fell off (literally), and caught a trip on the bottom of a private helicopter whose inhabitants were Stormshadow3 and her family.

Pilot: Where are we trying to go to, madam?

Stormshadow3: (Chuckled nervously) Just keep us in the air. I don't care where we go. I need to be away from those godforsaken cats.

Pilot: You said that before- HEY! We're going down!

Stormshadow3: (Looks out the window to see about three hundred cats, each clinging to the bottom of helicopter) CATS!

There was a sudden rush of wind, and the plane began buckling violently, shaking, freefalling towards the middle of the ocean. Plus the hundreds of cats.

* * *

And they died.

Just kidding. THE PROTAGONIST MUST NEVER DIE!

Wait. I'm not even the protagonist in this.

Well, I lived anyways. Ha ha.

* * *

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ soon got tired of waiting and set out anyways.

It was a hard, hard journey. Oh, woe! Eight cats died of starvation because they were crippled and because of that they couldn't hunt and because of that they weren't fed in weeks. Twenty-three cats died of dehydration because _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ was hoarding all of the water and insisted on walking very slowly, which made the one-day journey take five days. And yet, fifty-seven cats died from fun dares **_GORGEOUSRAINBOW_** made them do, like holding their breath for ten minutes, eating one's own leg, and such. ("A queen such as myself needs proper entertainment," she sniffed.) But that was nothing compared to the hundreds that died from refusing her dares.

Finally, they arrived at the Moonstone. "You guys stay right here," she yowled.

No one protested, because everyone was all dead.

It was very dark and scary inside. _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ was chilled to the bone! After what seemed like an eternity, she at last saw light and saw... a glowing piece of something that was a mix of diamond, iron, gold, silver, ruby, emerald, bronze, and sapphire. She stared as a single drop of moonlight reached the stone and as it glowed, she squealed with excitement and touched her nose to the shining gem.

Suddenly, the cave disappeared, and she stared as it was replaced by a shining hill with light everywhere and unicorns prancing around. "Is this Starclan?"


	10. Drama Queen

**I'm gonna be gone on Sunday, and then be on vacation until next Saturday. Then school starts. I'll try to use my mom's phone to get in touch, but I haven't tried it before and don't know if it's gonna work.**

* * *

Now you have learned about the first kind of Mary-Sue: Perfect, beautiful, gorgeous.

Now it's time for the second.

Don't worry, our great _**GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ will still be the main character. But something has changed.

She, by the powers of Stormshadow3 (me!), will be no longer perfect. She will become instead...

Drama queen.

That's right: Angst.

And just in case you're worried, this will still be comedy.

It's just more drama now.

* * *

Chapter 2: The second type of Mary-Sue: Extreme Angst (One of the most common types)

 _ **GORGEOUSRAINBOW**_ glanced around. "Hello? Starclan? I have come to receive my nine lives!"

No one answered. Instead, the scenery changed. The trees became dark, the sky became black, and the unicorns that were prancing around just a few moments ago got slaughtered by giant axes that came out of nowhere.

Wait, what? Never mind the last part.

Instead, a dark forest came up before her. _The_ Dark Forest. She shivered. "Hello?"

Suddenly, nine Dark Forest cats came up. "Hello, Uglycreature."

"That's not my name," Gorgeousrainbow squeaked. "You must have gotten the wrong address."

That's right, Gorgeousrainbow. Plain. No bold or underline or caps or italics.

She has lost the power of fluff and rainbows and neon, which made the family of Stormshadow3 rejoice.

Wait, they shouldn't be celebrating. Their plane crashed last chapter, and now they're stuck on a desert island, plane and all. (Minus the pilot, which Stormshadow3 pushed out the window in a hope that the loss of two hundred thirty-two point eight seven pounds will enable the helicopter to stop falling. It didn't work.)

* * *

To... Stormshadow3!

I watched as my mom and dad continued pilling pieces of grass on the ground. "That's good," I instructed. I stared at the mess of dirt and weeds and leaves and wildflowers we had now made. "That's a great shelter!" I said, my voice cracking. "Um... yeah."

Later that night...

We huddled together for our lives under a blanket of grass in hoping that the pack of wolves sniffing around our campsite would not notice us. "No one's here! Go away!" My mom screamed.

CHOMP. CHOMP.

SQUEAL!

CHOMP.

Oh, sorry to scare you. Her mom was fine, just the sound of me eating. Raw mutton, and it's alive, too! The best.

* * *

Gorgeousrainbow's face fell. "But..."

"But nothing! Let the giving of the un-lives begin!"

She stared. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just letting you know about the agony of dying nine times." Their eyes sparked with blood. (It's not what it sounds like!) "Let's begin."


	11. Becoming Ugly (and More Boring Stuff)

**This will be the last chapter I will post for a week. After that, school starts. Enjoy.**

* * *

One of the Dark Forest cats walked up to Gorgeousrainbow, a smile on his face. "With this un-life-I mean, death, I give you the knowledge that you were adopted."

"Wait, what?" She glared. "You're lying."

He didn't reply, just jabbed his forehead into hers. She stumbled and fell.

And then she died. And came back to life.

(If I had a dollar for every time I said that...)

When she did, another another one strolled up. "With this death, I give you the knowledge that your parents hated you and gave you away." He touched his nose to hers.

And then she died. And came back to life.

* * *

Just like that, she eventually died nine times. The cats began to fade away. Gorgeousrainbow screeched. "No. Don't leave me!"

She did not even comprehend that they didn't really give her nine lives. She's still as dumb as ever.

Later, back at camp...

"EVACUATE THE AREA! THERE'S A MONSTER COMING!" Everyone screamed the moment she ran through the entrance. Gorgeousrainbow frowned. Who was coming through?

Then a random puddle appeared out of nowhere, and she gasped.

Her beautiful glittery white fur like the pelt of a rare Albino cat was replaced with black fur. And muddy brown paws. Her neon rainbow eyes were gone, with only by brown eyes. Brown. Gorgeousrainbow stomped her feet. "Everyone calm down! Even though I'm ugly now, I'll save you from the monster!"

 _"I'm so dumb that I'm just saying random things!"_

When no one replied, and they just kept screaming and hugging zombies and whatever else cats do when they're panicked, she ran out of the camp. "MA LIFE WAS A LIE!" She screeched, entire oceans of tears to come out of her eyes, which would have been disastrous since her body is made of mostly water, but whatever. "I will prove to you!"

She couldn't just stroll into camp and kill everyone. That would not do good for her reputation. But there was a handy punching bag nearby, on a deserted island, that she could bash with her muddy brown paws. She grinned.

"STARCLAN! GIMME WINGS! I NEED TO BOARD TO TICKET TO STORMSHADOW3!"

 **That felt rushed. Sorry, I have packing to do.**


	12. Deadly Gymnastics

**I have time for one last chapter before school starts. Hope you liked it!**

* * *

Gorgeousrainbow waited, but nothing came. No wings. No anything. She sighed. "Guess I'll have to walk then."

Because she was ugly now, her name magically changed to Uglycat without anyone actually changing it. So, Uglycat began trekking the long, long, dreaded way to where she hoped Stormshadow3 was.

It was indeed a long, dreaded way. She crawled under bushes and jumped over thorns. At one time she almost gave up trying to dodge the falling leaves on the ground, because just ewww.

It was the longest three feet she had ever walked.

By the end of the day, she was nauseous, exausted, and out of breath from walking a whole yard. Without wings! Or even those nice... Servants in the clan to carry her. Uglycat settled down on a boulder and began to cry.

Again.

Even though cats can't cry. But she's a Mary-Sue, so what can you say?

"I'm so useless," she sobbed. "I'm an orphan! I was adopted! I will prove to them!"

Blah, blah, blah.

By the time she had stopped crying, she looked around for the first time and noticed something unusual.

She was on an island.

"Ha! I knew my navigation skills would be of use!" Uglycat cried, even though she was just wandering around. "Stormshadow3, I'm coming!"

* * *

Why would I be stuck on an island that is literally three feet outside of the Rainbowclan camp?

Because it's a Mary-Sue story. Deal with it.

By the time Uglycat reached what seemed to be a mass of grass and flowers, she decided she was tired and began resting her sore muscles on the platform.

There came a scream from the bundle. "OW!"

"Hello?" Uglycat asked innocently, flexing her claws on the grass, then sharpening her teeth on the rough space.

"Stop! Do you people mind?" The voice complained. "I'm trying to hide from the wolves in here, and you're clawing me to shreds."

"Really?" She cocked her head and began doing the exercise Diamondjoy had always wanted her to do; lay down on your back, lift your leg, any leg, and bring it down. There was a muffled scream every time she let gravity take over, but Uglycat was definitely enjoying it. The wind brushed against her fur, and she had to admit, the exercise helped bring life back into her legs. "STOP IT, I SAID! STOP!"

By the end of the next day, Stormshadow3 had earned multiple scars and bruises, a whole new set of scratches, and it was so hot in her little "shelter" that she almost fainted.

Oh, wait, she really just fainted.

Never mind.

 **This schedule is going to change from one chapter a day to one a week (actually, maybe two a week), since school starts tomorrow. And, I'm kinda running out of ideas, so feel free to suggest anything you like. Good day!**


	13. Dirtface Dies (Sorry, Spoiler alert)

**Wow, you guys really did it. I never thought you would actually take the time to give me suggestions! They were really great, and I'm hoping to do all of them one day.**

* * *

Dirtface hopped down from the screaming bundle of grass the moment she was done, all the while her name magically changing. "Bye bye! Now I just need to gain back my super-shiny neon rainbow powers!"

The bundle began screaming something about murder, and she decided it was a good time to leave.

So, poor old Dirtface had to travel alone. Once again.

Wait, didn't I say that in the last two chapters?

Oh, whatever.

* * *

But then, suddenly, she came upon a huge... Thing with the word "badger" written all over it and shrieks and sounds of animals.

She peeked inside. "Hello?"

Suddenly, a huge, random thirty nests of badgers came up!

How was that related to the huge thing with the word "badger" written all over it and shrieks and sounds of animals, I've no idea.

Deal with it. It's a weird story.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" She yelled. But she was too late.

A single claw landed on her face, and then she died.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry, guys, but I thought over it some more and decided that I would not be continuing this story. I'm just too busy. There are forums that have been bugging me all day to stay, and my other stories have not been updated in so long. Maybe this would be continued when I finish my other stories, but for right now, I'm putting this on HIATUS. Say goodbye. I'm really sorry!**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Did I really fool you?

If you did, I hope the last sentences didn't give you a heart attack. Not that I believe anyone would love this story so much as to have a heart attack.

Dirtface felt like fainting. Sweet dreams!

When in reality she was dying.

Memories and swept over her like flames of eyeshadow, which sounds weird, but whatever; her, when she was Gorgeouskit, so cute, so kawaii, so any other Japanese words I could use to describe her; Gorgeousrainbow terrorizing the streets of San Francisco; Gorgeousrainbow turning the Evilclan cats to stone.

Suddenly, there was a "poof!", and she landed on what seemed to be... Clouds?

"Am I in Starclan again?" She squealed.


	14. The Protagonist Must Never Die!

**Let's get moving now!**

* * *

Dirtface stared at the mass of dark clouds and dark trees and dark ground and dark unicorns or whatever else would be in a dark forest. "Hello?"

Suddenly, there was a whirring of air, and a cat sped by him, screaming, "ERROR 101!" as he ran off.

"Hello!" She called out, but the tom had disappeared. "What is this place?"

"Oh, that's just poor old Evilblood," a voice purred. She spun around. "Wasn't there another guy named Sinisterblood like seven or eight chapters ago?"

"Oh, well, cats in the Dark Forest must absolutely be named with either Bad, Evil, Blood, or Sinister, which makes for limited name choices," said the mysterious cat that was invisible but really only exists because he or she is being used as a plot device that will tell Dirtface what is going on but then will disappear forever into the depth of the unknown as soon as he or she is finished explaining. "So, you know, we started using numbers. His name was supposed to be Evilblood138, but according to Google he's some guy on YouTube that makes weird videos about neon unicorns, which made him a little insane, so yeah."

 **(Oh, and by the way, I made that up, so don't go on YouTube looking for some guy named Evilblood138. Unless there really is a channel named that, in which case I hope they are not offended.)**

Dirtface frowned. "Oh."

Since he or she was done explaining, he or she that is a plot device that only exists because he or she is needed to explain to Dirtface what is going on but will disappear forever into the depth of the unknown from then on, disappeared forever into the depth of the unknown from then on because he or she was done explaining.

"Wait!" Dirtface cried out.

Right at that moment, another shape appeared besides her, because this story needs to progress. "Well, well, what have we got here," it murmured.

Dirtface glared at the new cat. She was pure white. Her tail was golden-tipped, and her chest was silver. "My name is Gorgeousdoublerainbow," she sneered.

Dirtface shrugged. "So?"

Gorgeousdoublerainbow leaned in close. "You see, out of the blue, way back in chapter one, there came a prophecy; only the bright, dazzling, eye-blinding beautiful light of the gorgeous white cat with a golden-tipped tail and shining silver chest that is not a Mary-Sue even though I am only saying that part because Stormshadow3 came to me in human form in her usual Californian method of dressing, even though I have no idea what California or even dressing means, and put a gun, even though I've no idea what a gun is, to my throat while torturing me on a rack, which she told me was a medieval torture device, even though yet again, I have no idea what medieval means, and also threatened to kill me again. That, and only the strange cat we were just talking about can abolish Evilclan's evil threats and bring peace to all."

 **(Unfortunately, copy and paste did not work and I had to write it all by hand.)**

Gorgeousdoublerainbow laughed. "The cat was never you! Stormshadow3 made you drama queen. How sad. The hero was ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Just like that, she grew neon-rainbow wings that stretched for one mile in either direction and flew off into the distance.

* * *

 **i tode u tis wuz a god stroy!111! pLote wtist121!**

 ***sarcastic tone***

 **Translation: I told you this was a good story! Plot twist!**

 **But seriously, this was a plot twist.**


	15. Killing Five Billion, Well, We Have More

**I normally wouldn't update on weekdays, since I have school, but heck, I was bored. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Back To Being Mary-Sue-ish!

Dirtface screamed. "MAKE ME A MARY-SUE AGAIN! I NEED A TALK WITH THAT GORGEOUSDOUBLERAINBOW!"

Immediately she became a Mary Sue again, because if you want things to make sense, you're in the wrong universe.

Dirtface- oops, I mean Gorgeousrainbow ** _-_** suddenly grew giant neon wings that stretched for half a mile in either direction, but she was still angry. "Gorgeousdoublerainbow had giant neon wings that stretched for ONE MILE in either direction," she sniffed.

Then she got an idea. "Make me Gorgeoustriplerainbow!" She yelled.

And so her name was changed to Gorgeous **triple** rainbow, because she's a Mary Sue.

But then...

Gorgeous **quadruplec** rainbow appeared out from behind her!

"My little child," she hissed in this creepy mermaid stalker tone. "I've been waaaiiiting for yooouuu."

"NO! I will not allow it! I will become... Gorgeous **quintuple** rainbow!" **(I did research on all this! You're proud of me, right?)**

"GORGEOUS **SEXTUPLE** RAINBOW!"

"GORGEOUS **SEPTUPLE** RAINBOW!"

"GORGEOUS **OCTUPLE** RAINBOW!"

Little did they know, their wings doubled or tripled in length every time they shouted out their new names.

"GORGEOUS **CENTUPLE** RAINBOW!"

Suddenly, something hit her right wing, and it hit her left wing at the same time. Gorgeous **centuple** rainbow frowned.

Her wings had stretched all the way across the world and circled back to meet each other.

Just then, she spotted something. One white cat, with a silver tipped tail.

Her mom, Starsunmoon.

She had been completed flattened by her daughter's giant neon rainbow wings.

"Mommie!" Gorgeous **centuple** rainbow squeaked, running across to meet her, which knocked several more billion people off the face of the planet, but, you know, there's still like two billion left. "Mommie!"

It would have almost been sad, except for the giant rainbows blocking out the sky.

 **This chapter wasn't much, just a fill-in, so yeah.**


	16. Story Inside a Story

**I** **know.** **Here we go again. Hopefully my ideas are still entertaining to you...**

* * *

"My daughter!" Starsunmoon croaked. "I have one last thing to say to you before I die. Starclan! Keep me alive and well, through wind and rain, through hunger and thirst and disease, until I finish talking."

The sky rumbled its approval, and she continued.

"Remember, my daughter, to live!" She gasped for air.

"I thought I was already alive," Gorgeous **centuple** rainbow was confused.

"No! I'm teaching you how to live." Her mother's eyes were filled with wisdom with the many minutes that she had lived. (Starsunmoon was so gorgeous that she was made a warrior by six minutes of her life and had babies within another thirty minutes. Wait, that's creepy.) "You must eat!"

"That is excellent advice!" Gorgeous **centuple** rainbow bowed her head.

"Remember to breathe as well," Starsunmoon continued. "First, expand your chest, then feel the air fill you, then relax, then let the air out."

Gorgeous **centuple** rainbow frowned. "I thought I was breathing right now."

"No, there's more!" Her mother shouted. "You must drink to survive! First, open your mouth-"

Her daughter didn't stick around for the rest, but just like that, Starsunmoon was able to survive for... oh, another few million years or so.

* * *

 **The Peek of the Apocalypse -** _reviews_

We are at the peak of an apocalypse. Billions are killed. Stormshadow3 is wearing her grandmother's old clothes and some old newspapers on her head. ("Well, at least they keep me safe from the rain.") No one is safe. Gorgeouscentuplerainbow must find a way to shut up her annoying mother and revive the world to its former glory. Can she do it?

Warriors - Rated T - English- Adventure/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 159 - Reviews: 0 - Favs: 0 - Follows: 0 - Published: August 27 - Gorgeouscentuplerainbow, Starsunmoon, Clanstar, and More - In Progress

* * *

Unknown to the others, Stormshadow3 is secretly on, typing a new story on her magical computer. Here's the catch: Whatever she writes on that story comes true in the Gorgeousrainbow world.

* * *

 **The Peek of the Apocalypse**

By: Stormshadow3 {-} - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - {} Follow/Fav

We are at the peak of an apocalypse. Billions are killed. Stormshadow3 is wearing her grandmother's old clothes and some old newspapers on her head. ("Well, at least they keep me safe from the rain.") No one is safe. Gorgeouscentuplerainbow must find a way to shut up her annoying mother and revive the world to its former glory. Can she do it?

Warriors - Rated T - English- Adventure/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 159 - Reviews: **0** \- Favs: 0 - Follows: 0 - Published: August 27 - Gorgeouscentuplerainbow, Starsunmoon, Clanstar, and More - In Progress - id: 0123456789

* * *

A+ A- A = TI {}

* * *

Gorgeousrainbow frowned at the destruction that lay before her. "Hello? Where's that nice pink cat that delivered me pizza on Fridays? Hello!" She shouted, even though the pink cat she was talking about didn't exist.

But no one answered.

"Just a minor inconvenience," she muttered.

But something told her that it might be a little more than just the rain delaying the trip a little.

(Okay, the rain was acid rain, but still.)

Gorgeousrainbow was now bored. She sat down on a nearby boulder and began thinking. "Hm... Maybe the ugliness of themselves finally dawned in them and they all suicided?" She thought.

It must be possible.

That was when she turned to see a giant skull beside her and screamed.

Yes, I know that there are billions of skulls all around her, but just roll with it.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is very short, but I'll add a lot more very soon.**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this concept of a story inside a story. ;D**


	17. TECHNICAL ISSUES Please Stand By

**Halfway through our book! :D I'll stop on Chapter 30, then mark the story as complete before resting a while and making a sequel.**

* * *

 **The Peek of the Apocalypse**

We are at the peak of an apocalypse. Billions are killed. Stormshadow3 is wearing her grandmother's old clothes and some old newspapers on her head. ("Well, at least they keep me safe from the rain.") No one is safe. Gorgeouscentuplerainbow must find a way to shut up her annoying mother and revive the world to its former glory. Can she do it?

Warriors - Rated T - English- Adventure/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 159 - Reviews: **0** \- Favs: 0 - Follows: 0 - Published: August 27 - Gorgeouscentuplerainbow, Starsunmoon, Clanstar, and More - In Progress

* * *

Gorgeousrainbow sighed.

So boring.

Life was boring.

Everyone died. Like the rest of her clanmates. Like everyone in the world. Like all those nice imaginary fairies that brought her pizza on Fridays.

Oh, wait, that's the job of the imaginary pink cat.

Never mind.

Soon she was strolling down the wasteland; dead unicorns, dead cats, dead unicorns, broken buildings, dead unicorns, and more dead things.

But suddenly... it was...

Evilclan.

They all survived somehow. They flapped their magical black wings that they didn't have before, and Evilstar began flying forwards. "Well, well," she murmured, her Sunshine Ocean Biscuit Lotus Blue nail polish flashing.

Gorgeousrainbow wrinkled her nose. "What? That's such low quality. The least I would ever do is Blue Moon Sunny Unicorn Sea Cute Pink Soft Magenta Leaf Ember Fire Sweet-"

"Hold on!" Someone cried.

Gorgeousrainbow growled.

"ALL HAIL GORGEOUSDOUBLECENTUPLERAINBOW!"

* * *

"Traitor!" Gorgeousrainbow shrieked. "How dare you?"

Wait, if the Mary-Sue hero in the prophecy was Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow, then how come she joined the dark side?

 **ERROR ERROR**

 **TECHNICAL ISSUES**

 **PLEASE STAND BY**

 **ERROR ERROR**


	18. DEEZ EYEBROWS

**I change my mind. This will be the second-to-last chapter ever, of this book.**

 **When I'm not feeling so stressed about five different stories going on all at once, I'll make a sequel. :D**

* * *

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow stood her ground, despite the thousands of ERROR! ERROR! red words flashing across the world at this very moment. "Traitor!" She squeaked so heroically that ten thousand pink flowers around the globe died from its cuteness.

Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow laughed. "I have a longer name than you! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Which, is usually a terrible thing to say to a neon-rainbow cat, but this is Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow we're talking about.

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow whimpered. "NO! BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE MARY-SUE!"

She began concentrating to do what she wanted, and the other cats just stood there while she was creating their doom, since that's something that only happens in Mary-Sue stories.

Suddenly...

Neon rainbow... Golf balls?

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed. "SOMEONE'S MESSING WITH MY MAGIC!"

Indeed, the spell had gone wrong. Millions of neon-colored rainbow golf balls rained down from the red sky, which made quite a spectacular apocalypse scene, seeing as Stormshadow3 was filming the whole thing to share on YouTube once the world was not so... Well, apocalyptic and dead.

Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow screamed nonetheless. "Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" She shrieked in all lowercases because she's just cute and kawaii like that. While running away and being pelted by rather colorful spheres.

Respect.

The Evilclan leader, Evilstar, stomped his feet/paws. "COWARDS! GET BACK HERE!" He screamed, but everyone, including the imaginary pink cat that brought Gorgeouscentuplerainbow pizza on Fridays that apparently also brought the Evilclan cats pizza, ran away.

Evilstar snarled. "Oh, this isn't over yet. Soon, you'll feel the wrath of-"

Dramatic silence.

"DEEZ EYEBROWS!"

And Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was staring right at it.


	19. Final Showdown! Who Will Win?

**This is it. The last chapter. The final showdown!**

 **(But don't worry, we'll see Gorgeouscentuplerainbow again in the sequel. Which will be quite a while...)**

* * *

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow screeched. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a whole flock of doves that magically appeared out of nowhere (who were conveniently neon rainbow) began flying towards Evilstar. It should have killed him, or at least ate him, but he seemed immune to the prettiness.

Evilstar just laughed. "Is that all you got? Try... This!"

Something black, like ink, squirted out, and the world went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stormshadow3 had stopped filming and watched nervously as a certain pretty white she-cat with a golden-tipped tail and a silver chest was being consumed by what seemed to be swaths of octopus ink.

She had a crazy idea in mind.

* * *

"STTTOOOOOPPPPPP THIS WITCHCRAFT!" Gorgeouscentuplerainbow screamed. "No one can be prettier than me!"

(Even though Evilstar was aiming at being uglier, but still.)

The leader of Evilclan shrugged. "Sorry, pretty girly. I'll have to end you now."

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow tried to draw on her inner Mary-Sue, but she was feeling too... Drowsy. "Ugggghhhhhh..." She muttered as darkness consumed over all.

And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all.

* * *

(That was an Edgar Allen Poe reference.)

(Didn't get it? Too bad.)

With a flash, Gorgeouscentuplerainbow's gold-and-pink tipped eye began to open.

"Where am I... Starclan?" She murmured.

She was indeed in Starclan.

Nice job on the geography quiz, by the way.

"What am I doing here!" She shouted, even though it was obvious that she had died. "No..."

* * *

Back down on Mother Earth, Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow was enjoying a nice chat with Evilstar.

"Shall we have a nice little tea party?" She purred.

Evilstar snickered. "Of course, little lamb."

"I loooove you," Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow whispered. "Let's, get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds..."

"It's beautiful, " Evilstar muttered. "I like it."

Which was something he never said.

Doves suddenly began flapping around wildly, even though they were trying to kill Evilstar a while back, but whatever. It was such a romantic afternoon... In a romantic spot in the apocalyptic Earth...

When a screaming, and rather colorful figure burst out of the gloom.

Stormshadow3. In her grandmother's rainbow striped shirt.

It was a rather intimidating sight to see.

* * *

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow began to scream.

"GET MY OUTA THIS PLACE! DRIVE OUT OF THE CITY, AWAY FROM THE CROWDS!" She screeched with hate.

It was supposed to be a romantic song, but whatever.

Suddenly, she heard a snuffle.

She didn't know why she would pay attention to any lesser being who was CLEARLY not as important.

But she did. She turned the corner, and saw...

A small, brown she-cat, with brown eyes and a half-missing tail.

"Get out of my space!" Gorgeouscentuplerainbow screeched, stomping her paws.

Then it dawned in on her that the tiny dead she-cat was crying. (I don't care that cats can't cry.)

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow wanted to turn away, but she couldn't deny those short moments in time when she had been turned into a little brown she-cat herself.

"You okay?" She whispered.

It was a revolutionary moment. Gorgeouscentuplerainbow actually cared about someone. That was not herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stormshadow3 was trying to scare Gorgeousdoublecentuplerainbow and Evilstar away.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, flapping her arms like a chicken, while the colorful patterns on her shirt (which was prone of causing mild insanity in mammals) waved in the wind. "WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE-" (Ouch. My pride.)

There was a sucking sound, dark ink surrounded the world, and Stormshadow3... Disappeared.

She was never seen again.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from Gorgeouscentuplerainbow.

Not neon rainbow. Or gold. Or even silver.

It was brown.

Yes, you can call it dark red. Or dark orange for all I care.

But it was brown all the same.

"How did I..." Gorgeouscentuplerainbow started. She was highly disappointed.

For about five seconds. For a few heartbeats after, a single beam of white, pure white light began shining down, down, down to earth...

Straight towards Evilstar.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Evilstar shrieked even though he couldn't possibly see the day of light, but we like to keep things dramatic.

There was a sound of birds chirping, and soon he was on the ground. Unconscious.

Dead.

Who knew bird chirping could kill?...

* * *

Suddenly, plants began growing. Cats and other animals began repopulating the earth. People... Well, they began to repopulate again also, I guess.

It all happened in the split of a second. Suddenly, the apocalypse was over.

"WHHHEEEEEEEE!" Gorgeouscentuplerainbow whooped. "I did it!"

"Indeed you have." Emeraldhope the Starclan cat appeared, even though she died when she got a sneak peek at the super-ugly eyebrows.

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow smiled sweetly. "Oh, honey... Would it hurt to bring back my servants... I mean, my lovely clanmates once more?"

OoOoOoOoO

 **The End**


	20. THE SEQUEL IS HERE!

**I published the sequel! I published the sequel! I published the-**

 **I get it. I'm just excited. But it's here! *squeals***

 **Sorry for it not being here sooner, just school and writing novels and publishers and stuff... But it's here now! It's called More Mary-Sue Stories For U. Yes, the "u" was intentional.**

 **So go read it! What are you waiting for?**

 **-Storm, Stormshadow3**


End file.
